The Final Battle
by KinkyYura111
Summary: Everyone is getting ready for the final battle. Kagome has brought Ayumi to feaudal Japan to help fight. I suck at summaries so just read to find out


Ayumi was sitting in her dark bedroom listening to some music while doing her homework. Ayumi's room was very dark and evil. There were tons of Metallica, Marilyn Manson, and other scary posters lining the wall. Her bed had black covers and red pillows everywhere. Her walls were red and her carpet was black with several dolls she had sown together. There was also many piles of clothes that she never wore. Ayumi was very evil herself. Her parents were scared of her and so was everyone at her school except her best friend, Kagome Higurashi, the most popular girl at school. Everyone loved her and Ayumi was no exception. Kagome made everyone smile. But lately Kagome hasn't been showing up at school and Ayumi was determined to find out why.

"Ayumi darling, someone's here to see you," Ayumi's mom called. Ayumi could here the fear in her voice but she didn't care. She walked out off her room in her black dress and black boots. When she walked to the door she gasped. There she was, Kagome, at her house.

"Hey Ayumi, I have to tell you something. Would it be ok if you spent the night?" Kagome asked sending Ayumi's mom a puppy dog face. Ayumi laughed and nodded.

"Yeah it would be. Come on in and we can get some stuff for tonight," Ayumi replied tugging Kagome to her room. When Kagome walked in she laughed.

"Your room is so awesome," she laughed sitting on the messed up bed. Ayumi threw one of her dolls at Kagome and it hit her right in the stomach. Kagome laughed.

"Come on before we have pillow fight," Ayumi smiled. She grabbed her bag out from under her bed and began filling it up with random items including her Marilyn Manson Cds. She slapped Kagome and then ran out before Kagome could catch up with her.

"Mom, I'm going to Kagome's house. See ya tomorrow," Ayumi shouted and then ran out the door. Kagome followed but more slowly. How would she tell her best friend where she had been all this time? It was true that Ayumi was powerful and the destined mate of Inuyasha. But would she believe her? Kagome sighed. Nothing would be the same after today.

"Kagome! Why are you so gloomy? That's usually my job," Ayumi smiled patting Kagome's back. Kagome smiled and chased Ayumi all the way to her house. She ran through the door and up the stairs to her room.

"Mom! Ayumi's staying over for tonight!" Kagome shouted before pushing Ayumi through her door. Ayumi looked around and laughed at her friend's room. It was bright pink everywhere and stuffed animals. Man, they were really different.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Ayumi said plopping down on Kagome's clean bed.

"I have to tell you a huge secret that I've never told anyone before," Kagome said sitting beside Ayumi.

"You're not les. Are you?" Ayumi said looking at Kagome. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm not. I want to tell you why I haven't been at school lately. But I promise you I am not making it up," Kagome replied.

"Just tell me girl," Ayumi whispered. Kagome leaned over and whispered the whole story especially about the sacred well and the secret prophecy about Ayumi mating Inuyasha and defeating Naraku. When she was done, she pulled back.

"Do you believe me?" Kagome whispered.

"Show me the well," Ayumi replied. Kagome nodded and got up.

"Grab your stuff. You'll need it," Kagome said grabbing her yellow pack. Then she grabbed Ayumi's arm and pulled her out of the house and into the shrine where the sacred well was.

"Is this it?" Ayumi asked feeling very frightened. Kagome nodded and grabbed Ayumi's hand.

"Come on," Kagome whispered and then jumped in along with Ayumi. There was the same blue light and they landed in feudal Japan. Kagome threw her bag up and then threw Ayumi's bag up. Inuyasha peeped down and smiled when he saw the woman with Kagome. It must have been his future mate, Ayumi, from the prophecy or at least he hoped. She was so beautiful. Much more than Kikyo and Kagome combined.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Inuyasha. This is Ayumi. You know, your future mate," Kagome introduced. Inuyasha pulled Ayumi to him and hugged her. Ayumi blushed.

"You must be the same Inuyasha Kagome told me about. You are really cute," Ayumi said reaching up to rub his dog ears. Inuyasha closed his eyes and held back a moan. It felt really good. Kagome pulled Ayumi away and walked toward the village. Inuyasha just stood there with a surprised look on his face. He never met a woman who could make him feel like this in such a quick time.


End file.
